When, by means of a wind turbine, mechanical energy extracted from the wind has been converted into electrical energy by means of a generator, the electrical energy is normally supplied to a power grid, at least in part via power electronics. The required power electronics are often arranged in the nacelle, for example, in racks allowing access to power electronic components, for example, in order to allow maintenance or repair of a component, or in order to allow parts of the component to be replaced. The racks are often positioned in the nacelle in such a manner that the power electronic components can be removed from the racks along a substantially horizontal direction. This positioning is, inter alia, chosen in order to allow access to the power electronic components in a safe manner in case repair or maintenance is required on the components. High voltages, for example, on the order of 1000 V or more, are often present at or near power electronic components of wind turbines. It is therefore very important that the power electronic components are arranged in the nacelle in such a manner that they are accessible without risking electrical shocks to the maintenance personnel, and in a manner which allows maintenance personnel to perform repairs to the components while being in an upright position.
Thus, the power electronics occupy a significant part of the space available in the nacelle. Furthermore, if one or more power electronic components have to be repaired, removed or replaced, it is normally necessary to move the component(s) along a substantially horizontal direction, because the components are arranged in racks as described above. This makes it difficult to use ordinary lifting equipment, such as a crane, for the movement of the component(s), and it introduces a risk that a component is accidentally dropped in such a manner that body parts of the maintenance personnel are squeezed by the component. This is very undesirable.